RGB008: Suddenly Starmie
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red and Misty arrive to Misty's mansion. Red brags about his successes, causing Misty to get very angry. Red plans on battling Cerulean Gym Leader, but little does he know who that is... Chapter Plot Red is shocked, but Misty confirms the mansion is her own house. They get greeted by a lot of maids, so Red introduces himself to them. After a while, Red enters the dining room in a house mantle. With a lot of luxury, he admits it will be hard to get used to. Misty comes in a glittering dress. Red is upset, as she should've told him they were to dress up, but Misty tells him to eat anyway. Red tells of his fight with Team Rocket, when Misty got knocked out. Misty tries to ask him, but Red tells that she was asleep while he was battling. Misty tells once the Pokémon are healed, she and Red must train hard. She believes that the grunts they encountered must be lower-ranked, while the ones they may encounter are stronger. Red tells her not to get her underwear in a knot, as he thinks he can still defeat them, unlike her. Misty tells him that if he saw her in battle, he wouldn't say that. Misty leaves the dinning room, while Red responds she shouldn't take it too personally. Red goes to bed, thinking he does not need training, while the maids would rush to invite him to a date. Suddenly, a strong wind blows, knocking Red away. Bulbasaur is out and uses Vine Whip to make sure Red is not swept away. After the wind, a shadow leaves Red, seeing only a mess. Red notices a Gyarados scale in the room. Next day, Red thinks someone is after him. The maids approach him, so Red asks if they could watch him pack a punch. Red tells the ladies he will challenge the Cerulean Gym Leader and battle him. The maids laugh at him. Misty takes Red to the Cerulean Gym Leader. Misty tells the Gym is at the edge of Cerulean City, so Red follows her. Misty opens the door of the Gym, letting Red in, who is confused to Misty's hospitality. Red walks and notices that the jerk of the Gym Leader is not present. Misty admits the jerk of the Gym Leader is right in front of him. Red thinks it is a joke and asks where is the real Gym Leader. He gets soaked by a Starmie. Misty admits she was the one who attacked him in his bed last night. Red gets angered and tells Misty she will regret that. Red sends Bulbasaur against Misty's Starmie. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, but he and Red get swept in Starmie's Bubblebeam. Red asks why is she like that out of the sudden, but Misty thought he knew that they worked good as a team. However, Starmie was not powerful enough at Mt. Moon, so Misty tells Red they need to use teamwork, else they'll get crushed. Red thinks she had him soaked just to prove that point. Red tells he has no time to impress girls, nor does Misty have time to cry. He offers Misty a hand and promise to get stronger. After a few days, Misty shakes hands with Red and lets him go. The maids ask her if it is good to let him go. Misty believes so, as they learned each other's skills and techniques, so need to put those skills to the test. Misty hopes they will meet again, so Red promises to see each other once more. Red leaves, with the newly obtained Cascade Badge. Debuts Item *Cascade Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters